Keira Knightley (A Dark World)
Keira Christina Knightley (born 26 march 1985) is an English politician and actress who served as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 2 May 2030 until 3 May 2040 and as leader of the Labour party from 2026 till 2040. She was the first atheist Prime Minister. Knightley was an actress before she became a politician, she is widely known for her roles in Pride and Prejudice, Pirates of the Caribbean and Atonement. From acting to politics Knightley's step from acting towards politics wasn't comletely unexpected, in the years before the 2025 elections she had spoken out on matters like Brexit, Women's rights and mental health, but it was still a surprise. After an interview with the BBC in wich she talked about her political views Labour MP's, who were still in shock after their humiliation in the 2025 election, asked her to challenge Labour party leader Diane Abbott. Initially she refused, she didn't feel she was the right person. But after seeing that no-one dared to challenge Abbott, and she got tired of acting, she decided to challenge Abbott for the leadership of the Labour party. She got much help from Labour MP's. She defeated Abbott with a huge majority and became the new Labour leader. She spend the next four years being in the opposition. She frequently attacked Jacob Rees-Mogg on his indecision, that led to comments like: "She has more balls than that man' on the streets. During the 2030 elections she took Rees-Mogg down in all the debates and won the confidence of the voters, who in the beginning distrusted her. On 2 May 2030 she surprisingly won the elections from Rees-Mogg. The next day King Charles asked her to form a government. She formed a coalition with the Welsh party Plaid Cymru. Former SAS-colonel and defense advisor of Abbott Mike Johnston became her deputy Prime Minister. Premiership of the United Kingdom: 2030-2040 Knightley didn't have a lucky start to her premiership. On the 17th of September she visited the National Gallery in London and held a speech. When she walked out a man called Jack Harris opened fire, hitting her, a bodyguard and a police officer before being shot by her bodyguards. Knightley was treated at the scene and a hospital, that night she returned to 10 Downing Street, she was hit in the hand and the next month she had her hand in plaster. Harris died at the scene from a bulletwound in the head, the bodyguard and police officer survived without critical injuries. During the first year of her premiership Knightley succeeded in passing a law that made Mental health completely free, making sure the poor could get that help too. She also gave more funding to programs for womans rights. The second year of her premiership was dominated by the Second Falklands war. Argentinean forces had occupied the islands on the 2nd of April after a battle with British troops deployed there. Two naval ships sunk. At the suggestion of Johnston Knightley set up an war cabinet and ordered a large British fleet to the islands to take them back. Argentina was forced to surrender on the 24th of July after Britain Buenos Aires was bombed and the war became unpopular in Argentina. Knightley was criticised by some for the decision to bomb Buenos Aires, but was overall considered a great war leader. She also was indirectly responsible for the defeat of US president Ben Shapiro in the elections that year. During a UN summit the two got an argue about refugees after wich he called her "A bloody idiot" and "A bitch" on live television. He lost the elections to John Kennedy iii, he and Knightley would become better friends. In 2034 the FA Cup attacks took place. During the FA Cup finale between Arsenal and West Ham United a bomb exploded between the spectators, killing and wounding many. A short ten minutes after Knightley and king William and Queen Catherine were evacuated a second bomb exploded, causing a stand to collapse. A third bomb was discovered by police on the parking lot and was successfully disarmed. The attack caused 517 deaths and 1242 wounded. Just when the situation looked to be calm 4 armed men took hostages in a theatre close by. The hostage crisis ended with the death of the hostage takers by the hands of the SAS. The second term of her premiership was much calmer. She tried to lower unemployment, but didn't succeed. She negotiated between the white and black population of South Africa when civil war looked to be breaking out. She also decided do develop a own space program so that Great Britain could use satellites and spacecraft for their own purposes. It was finished under her successor Mike Johnston. She was also responsible for forming the so-called economic empire, a modernised trade cooperation between countries that had links with the United Kingdom. She left 10 Downing Street as one of the more popular Prime Ministers of the modern time. During her premiership she was called "The most powerful woman on earth." Post-premiership After leaving 10 Downing Street Knightley set up an foundation, the Keira Knightley foundation helped children with mental health problems and worked togheter with the Heads Togheter project from King William and Queen Cathetine. She wrote a memoirs: from the acting stage to the world stage, that became a New York Times bestseller. She died on the 21st of September 2075 after an stroke. She got an state funeral. Category:Politics Category:United Kingdom Category:A Dark World